smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Light and Dark Series
The Light and Dark Series (AKA "LD Stories") is a fanfiction storyline written and illustrated by Numbuh 404, named after the first story within the series. At times, this correlates with the events happening within the Expanded Animated Universe to progress the storyline before reaching main conflicts addressed in the Finale Novellas. Series Information This epic tale begins in Season 10 with the introduction of a new Smurfette created by Peewit, who then begins paving the future for the Smurfs. She brings new life into the Smurf Village, causes more trouble than anyone ever imagined, and creates friendships with even the most unlikely of creatures. In the Season Finale (AKA Story One), the runaway princess, Falla Cye, joins the Royal Court of the Good King's castle and quickly captures the hearts of everyone she meets. As times goes on, she undergoes a drastic transformation from a brash and troubled youth into a bold, beautiful, and independent heroine. Overview The main characters are generally imported from their mainstream media counterparts at some point from the cartoon show (such as Brainy having been "King Smurf"), but with elements from Peyo's original comics (such as Sassette having freckles). The inclusion of new characters happens periodically as the storyline progresses and while some may only have sparse appearances, they all play an important role. Generally the focus skips around to depict the happenings of each character set so the readers have a fairly balanced idea of everyone's roles. The cut scenes are specified by a ". . ." header followed by a new paragraph starting with any of the other parties. Lastly, there are physical descriptions of each character upon their introductions into the story, unless they are simply mentioned or only appear once. The Smurfs - as I figured - are so well known that they do not need to be described, unless they undergo transformations or costume changes. List of Characters Until reaching total completion of the storyline, the placement of these characters may change. Main Characters *Sir Johan & Bayard *Peewit & Biquette *Falla & Gentile *Princess Savina *King Gerard & Clockwork Smurf *The Smurfs *Gargamel & Azrael *Scruple *Sir Josten & Princeton Supporting Characters *The Good King *Dame Barbara *Prince Theodore *Feathers *Homnibus *Hogatha *Mrs. Sourberry *Lady Jasmine *Princess Francesca Tertiary/Background Characters *The Great Book of Spells *Chlorhydris *Princess Adela, Queen Gwendolyn, and others (original/licensed characters) Story Listing #''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' #''Take Back the Knight'' #(Third sequel yet to be named) #(A fourth sequel may or may not be created; unknown at this time) Sequence of Events Since this series crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, there is some chronology to be understood from various episodes, which are specifically labelled as a part of the RDK storyline. Season 10 These episodes lead up to the events of the first story. *Peewit's Smurfy Creation (Ep. 8) *Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake (Ep.9) *Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love (Ep. 49) *Kiddie Crushes (Ep. 59) Season 11 These episodes lead up to the events of the second story. *Woeful Smurfs (Ep. 1) *Somebody's Hidden Talent (Ep. 2) *King Gerard's Squire (Ep. 3) *Smurfing a Goblin Hollow (Ep. 4) *Clockette's Upgrades (Ep. 5) *Good Knight, Moon (Ep. 6) *Tug-O-War Court Affairs (Ep. 7) *Josten's Scar (Ep. 8) *The Troubled Child (Ep. 9) *Skipping Stones (Ep. 10) *Sylke Hood (Ep. 11) *Josten's Dark Horse (Ep. 12) *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 13) *Rising Flames (Ep. 14) *A New Squire (Ep. 15) *Smurfing One's Imagination (Ep. 16) *Falla's Birthday (Ep. 17) *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) *A Hovel is Not a Hospital (Ep. 19) *The Smurfs of Poetry (Ep. 20) *When Fire and Water Collide (Ep. 21) *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) *Brainy, Smurfette's True Love (Ep. 23) *King Gerard's Birthday (Ep. 24) *Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs (Ep. 25) *Befallen Breckenridge (Ep. 26) *Mother Nature's (Re)Creation (Ep. 27) *Peasant for a Day (Ep. 28) *Mind Over Smurf (Ep. 30) *Blue is the Moon Stone (Ep. 31) *Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie (Ep. 32) *The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled (Ep. 33) *The Princess and the Peewit (Ep. 34) *Denisa's Birthday Wish (Ep. 35) *Poet's Inspirational Imaginarium Experience (Ep. 36) *Backstage Smurfs (Ep. 37) *Short-Lived Stage Life (Ep. 38) *Reconciliation for the Wretched (Ep. 40) *Return of the Weresmurf (Ep. 41) *Brainy's Essential Discovery (Ep. 42) *The Dragon of the Far Land (Ep. 43) *A Gift for a Knight (Ep. 44) *Spritely Matrimony (Ep. 45) Trivia *This page was first created on October 30th, 2011, but the concept for the series overview was in place since June of 2010. *Since its original creation, this was known as The Reluctant Dark Knight Series (AKA "RDK Stories") because development at the point only focused on Johan as the main protagonist. After much thought and collaborative assistence, the series was finally renamed to The Light and Dark Series on November 12th, 2015. View the blog post about it here. This section is pending proper placement. Story Two *The title of this novel is inspired by one of Numbuh 404's favorite songs, "Take Back the Night" by Justin Timberlake (2013). Although the song itself has just about nothing to do with the plot of the story, the name itself is a parody with the replacement of "night" and "knight," describing the return of Sir Johan to his rightful place on the side of Good. *In "Good Knight, Moon," it is revealed that Johan is periodically returned to normal during the full moon, and that he can remember being evil, but not good. This is based off of an episode of CSI: Las Vegas where a witness of a crime had a split personality: one was dominant over the other - the "shadow personality" is able to watch the dominant personality, but the dominant cannot remember ever being the shadow. *Being a Cancer sign, Johan's birthstone is the moonstone, which happens to be the gem that saves him from Gargamel's curse in Story Two. This was not planned by Numbuh 404 - it was entirely coincidental, but works perfectly for the storyline. There is also a comic book created by Peyo in 1955 called "The Moonstone," which featured Johan & Peewit. *Through the course of Season 11, there is evidence of Falla's personal relationships strengthening by dropping titles of status. Just as with King Gerard becoming just "Gerard," she drops titles for Princess Savina and Sir Josten. By them also dropping her preferred title, "Lady Falla," this shows they have friendships based on equal terms. This psychological standpoint of the series was already underway, but not specifically noticed by the author until being pointed out by her Speech 5 college professor. It was a compliment to know this was a central theme in "The King's Speech," in which Lionel Logue refers to Prince Albert as "Bertie" in order to free him of his stutter that stemmed from stressful roots. Category:Series Category:Numbuh 404's Articles